houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kramisha
Kramisha is a Red Vampyre. She was introduced in Hunted. She is the only African American Red Fledgling. She is gifted, by Nyx, the power to write prophecies in the form of poems. She quickly forms a bond with the Twins. She is nominated the group's Poet Laureate. Before Kramisha died she was a sixth former. She also helped save Zoey in Burned. She first found out about her gift in Hunted. Kramisha's Poems Poems in Hunted Shadows in shadows He watches through dreams Wings black as Africa Body strong as stone Done waiting The ravens call. Eyes watching always Shadows in shadows they wait A black feather falls First accepted, loved Then betrayed - spit in the face Vengeance sweet like dots They done Wrong Like ink from a busted pen Thrown away 'cause of someone else Used up But he comes back Dressed in night Fine as a king With his queen The wrong Made right So right What once bound him Will make him flee Place of power - joining of five Night Spirit Blood Humanity Earth Joined not to conquer, Instead to ovvercome Night leads to Spirit Blood binds Humanity And Earth completes. She comes back Through blood by blood She returns Cut deep now Like me Humanity saves her Will she save me? Poems in Burned The Red One steps into the Light girded loins for her part in the apocalyptic fight. Darkness hides in different forms see beyond shape, color, lies and the emoitional storms. Ally with him; pay with your heart though trust cannot be given unless the Darkness you part. See with the soul and not your eyes because to dance with beasts you must penetrate their disguise. A double-edged sword One side destroys One releases I am your Gordian knot Will you release or destroy me? Follow truth and you shall: Find me on water Purify me through fire Trapped by earth nevermore Air will whisper to you What Spirit already knows: That even shattered anything is possible If you believe Then we shall both be free. Poems in Awakened Beasts can be beautiful Dreams become desires Reality changes with reason Trust your truth Man . . . monster . . . mystery . . . magick Hear with your heart see without scorn Love will not lose Trust his truth His promise is proof The test is time Faith frees If there is courage to change. You must tell your heart The cloak of secrets smothers Freedom: his to choose Poems in Destined The dividing line forms - fashioned from: Dragon's tears Missed years Overcome fears The fire and ice paradox Seen with True Sight Darkness does not always equate to evil Light does not always bring good. Poems in Hidden Ancient mirror Magick mirror Shades of gray Hidden Forbidden Within, away Part the mist Magick kissed Call the fey Reveal the past The spell is cast I save the day! Personality Kramisha has a straight-to-the-point attitude and is serious about getting things done. She forms bonds with other people rather well and is a supportive friend when needed to be. She also uses her powers to get into people's minds and get them to do what ever she wants, but she does so for her goddess and to carry out her goddess’ will. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Red Vampyres Category:Students Category:Prophetesses Category:Professors Category:High Priestesses Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Supporting characters